At the end of the day, a bakery had $\frac{6}{7}$ of a pie left over. Louie, Duey and Huey split the pie, with each taking home the same amount of leftover pie. How much pie did Louie take home?
Solution: Since there are $3$ people who took home pieces of $\frac{6}{7}$ of a pie, we must divide $\frac{6}{7}$ by $3$. \[
\frac{6}{7} \div 3 = \frac{6}{7} \div \frac{3}{1} = \frac{6}{7} \cdot \frac{1}{3} = \frac{6 \cdot 1}{7 \cdot 3} = \frac{6}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{7} = 2 \cdot \frac{1}{7} = \frac{2}{7}.
\] Therefore Louie, Duey, and Huey each took home $\frac{2}{7}$ of a pie, and as such, Louie took home $\boxed{\frac{2}{7}}\text{ of a pie}$.